Physical barriers in the form of fences are used to surround various facilities ranging from private homes to government installations. The fence barrier employed in a particular facility are generally selected in accordance with relevant aesthetic and security considerations. For example, a low cost chain link fence is generally used in low security facilities, which do not require a visually pleasing surrounding fence. Other facilities require a more aesthetically pleasing fence. One such fence is a modular fence, including steel pickets, constructed in a configuration similar to a typical wooden picket fence.
In a typical configuration, upper and lower support beams are coupled to each of the vertical pickets in the fence section. Each support beam includes a plurality of bores adapted to match the coupling bores in the pickets. An upper support beam is coupled to a top coupling bore in each picket. A lower support beam is coupled to a lower coupling bore in each picket. In the typical implementation, a bolt is fitted through each picket bore and corresponding support beam bore. Hence, the plurality of vertical pickets is secured to the support beams by bolts fitted through corresponding bores in both. Moreover, the pickets are usually fitted onto the fence section at the field, i.e., after the supporting posts have been installed at the facility to be surrounded. This provides valuable flexibility in allowing for less than level positioning of the supporting posts, since the bolts allow the pickets to pivot and adjust to various angular orientations, thus remaining vertical despite an incline placement, for example. It may be appreciated that if the pickets are welded to the support beams, the adjustment for a skewed placement could not be made. However, the valuable flexibility provided by the use of field installable bolts detracts from the security function of the fence by allowing a potential intruder to dismantle the fence by removing the bolts. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for preventing a potential intruder from tampering with the fence while maintaining the flexibility provided by the use of field installable pickets.